April Fools: Rocks POV
by Mollienaturerocks
Summary: What happenes when th ROTG crew and some of there friends are attacked by a mysterious prankster? Read to find out, this is a side story to April Fools, by Coolroseabby (Completed)


**April Fools: Rock's P.O.V**

 **Hey guys, Mollienaturerocks, Guardian of seasonal animals, Rider of the deadly snowflake nadder, Snowflake, Exquisite Archer and Flawless Sorcerer.**

 **Enjoy the story, this was requested by Coolroseabby.**

It was a peaceful day on Rainbow Island and the sun was just rising over the small town of Cinneamhainn, kids and animals were playing and having fun, mermaid and fairies were talking and over all, everyone was relaxing. But, they all forgot one small detail, the date was...

...1st april/ APRIL FOOLS DAY!

Meanwhile in the ROTG (Chaotic style ;!)

Of course, some of the spirits had been attacked, everyone who had been hit were meeting at the pole, they all took a seat at a long table.

"By the sounds of everything, it can only add up to 1 thing: Ve have a trickster on our hands" North declared, after listening to everything that has happened "what if it was Fools or Frost?" suggested Larna Blue, spirit of the Sea and Waves.

Larna had deep blue hair coming down her back in waves, green eyes, a long bright blue, a green coral dress and sea green vine styled shoes.

"'Fraid not love""Wasn't us" everyone turned to see Jack Frost and April Fools standing there, Jack's hair was now pink and purple, while April was covered in gold and red from head to toe, the prankster had done something unbelievable, Pitch stormed in "where is it Frost?""where's what?"

Maple Leaf, autumn spirit, noticed something diffrent "uh Pitch, where is your nightmare sand?" it was true, his nightmare sand was replaced with pink dust.

Maple had auburn hair, leaf coloured crop top, boots, tank top and leggins.

Anyways, what the prankster did was: 

snuck into Pitch's lair, replaced his nightmare sand with pink love dust, then replaced Mother Nature's scepter with Bunnymund's boomerangs, swapped sanderson's dream sand with nightmare sand, Cupid's bow with Jackson's staff and Santa's cookies with Tooths special tooth paste, and now got Fools and Frost, plus the items were gone.

"There was a note too" added Trina Sweetheart, Cupid/spirit of love, who could somehow hear the author, the note said 'Look for me, if you dare, don't mess with me or you shall pay!' Bunny was furious and stood up "I'ma getting our stuff back" he declared, making a portal and vanishing.

In Solar Spark's summer forest

A young girl was sitting in a tree, looking out for danger or other stuff.

She had long light brown hair with gold and green streaks reaching her knees in a braid, her bangs covering her left eye, blue eyes with a spark of emerald, silver tank top with 'Rebel' in white, deep blue demin jacket, blue worn out jeans with butterflies on the pockets, butterfly amulet with rainbow wings, silver bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow surrounded by pokeball charms and a white over the shoulder bag with a sun and moon crest, inside were the missing items.

She looked at her bracelet and saw she had a message, putting it up she saw the faces of her team mates and 2 other girls.

The first had black hair with blue, purple and red highlights,dark (almost black)brown eyes, quite dark tan, emerald green hoodie with purple zipper, unzipped, black tank top with red stripes, red all star converse, black capris and a black, green, red and purple beaded bracelet she was sitting on the ground with her nightfury, Nightwing, while looking smug.

And the other had The final girl had brown hair down to her waist and bangs framing her face but instead of her usual multicoloured tips it was rainbow streaks that looked natural, her eyes brown and green, she wore a dark purple knee lenght skirt, black leggings, light blue t shirt, purple, pink and white trainers, a scottish blue shoulder bag, and two silver/rosy gold bracelets that goes from wrist to elbow in a cross like fashion and have runes ingraved in them, she was looking round a tree.

We all laughed at there new looks "nice new look guys" we all laughed more, while they had unamused looks "are you guys behind this?" asked a random member of the group "nope""nah""i've been right here" was our replies.

The other members looked confused "who did it than?" i thought for a momen and realised who it was. "It can't have been me, i've been on berk playing pranks the whole time" confessed Roxy Emeralds, i rolled my eyes _Typical_ i thought.

"Right now i'm hiding from the guardians" i couldn't help but giggle, i stopped once i hear a voice "come on out shelia" called the voice of... BUNNYMUND?! oh moon why do you hate me?!

To make it worse, Coolroseabby was rubbing her hands together and decided to say something: "Hey bunny up in the trees" i cursed when he asked who it was, the chase was up, oh well "you should remember me from the pink tutu incident?" i will not talk about it, all Roxy did was shrugged.

"Oh, you shelia's are crazy""not crazy, though were boarding at the next station thank you for noticing" Rose replied, i gave them both a death glare "i will get you both, so beware, see ya Night" with that done, i cut off the image and jumped down.

"Sorry Bunny, i was bored and i wanted to try something new" i explained and gave him the items, suddenly a Monsun appeared in my arms, i smiled as bunny vanished "oh Mona, what would i do without you?" i asked hugging her.

Once i made it back, i was met by O'Mcc Creedo shouting: "MAH SHEEP! WHERE IS WHITE CLOUD?!""So, Roxy and Rose strikes again, huh?" i asked Mona once we made it back, i sat on my bed and typed on my laptop with a bottle of coke, in the end we were all grounded, except me!

 **Everything ended happily, more or less, the fighting ended and this is what i did for April Fools day.**

 **Beware or i'll strike you next year ;)**

 **Bye, Mollienaturerocks out!**


End file.
